


Color

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-11-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-11-06

House leaned on his cane and stared down at the yellow blanket spread out over the grass, the gleam of the green in the starlight almost black. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No. Sit down.”

“On the grass.”

“On the blanket.” Cameron patted the space next to her, her face a mask of polite control. “Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He stabbed the center of the blanket with his cane and lowered himself slowly, glaring at her when she reached out as if to help. She pulled her and back and ignored his grumbled protests, reaching into the backpack beside her and pulling out a bottle of wine.

“You have wine in a backpack?”

“Well, a picnic basket seemed ill advised for a midnight ride on your motorcycle. I improvised.”

“Ah.” He took the cup she offered him and sipped, leaning back on one hand. “You could have said no.”

She gave him a look and took a drink of her own. “You believe that?”

House smiled in response and shook his head, taking another sip of wine. “No.”


End file.
